1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely operated cutting apparatus comprising a chain saw that can be used for cutting logs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of different types of manually operated power chain saws available for cutting trees into log size. However, since these are handheld, it is often difficult to use these saws for cutting a large number of trees quickly, especially if the trees have a wide diameter and/or are not easily accessible.
For this reason, many different non-handheld devices have been developed for making the job of cutting trees into logs easier. For example, devices for holding a chain saw that make it easier for the user to maneuver or operate the saw have been shown, including the mobile unit of U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,585 and the extension device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,688. Larger devices are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,025,251 and 4,005,625 describe slashers in which several trees are fed to multiple saws which are then cut into log size. Also, saws such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,619,171, 6,443,197, 5,944,077, 5,086,684, and 4,239,067, include a grapple-type mechanism for gripping or holding a tree in place while being sawed. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,968,877, 6,718,661, 4,848,424, and 4,763,705 show cutting apparatuses that can be mounted onto vehicles or booms that can be attached to a vehicle and can be remotely operated. However, such devices are often mechanically complex and cannot be readily exchanged for other equipment useful in tree cutting operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile apparatus that is useful for efficiently and effectively cutting trees into logs.